Monte da Justiça
thumb|250px|Monte da Justiça. Monte da Justiça foi uma montanha fora do porto Happy Harbour, Rhode Island. No interior estava a primeira sede da Liga da Justiça, o Santuário Secreto. Foi mais tarde re-proposto como base de operações da equipe, comumente referido como "a caverna". Ele foi destruído por uma bomba detonada por Aqualad no dia 23 de Março de 2016. Layout Há quatro maneiras de entrar e sair da Caverna. A primeira é a entrada frontal localizada na base do Monte da Justiça, que conduz à floresta. A segunda é a entrada de trás que enfrenta a costa de Rhode Island, e a terceira é através da porta da baía no hangar que se abre para o Oceano Atlântico. O quarto método é através de um dos tubos de teletransporte Raio-Zeta, através do qual os membros da Liga da Justiça e da Equipe podem viajar de e para vários locais. Outras características incluem: *'Gruta:' Um lugar de contemplação que estava lá desde os dias da Liga, tornou-se um memorial depois da morte de Jason Todd. As efígies holográficas de outros membros caídos da liga e da equipe foram colocadas lá demasiadamente. *'Hangar:' A maior sala é o hangar de vários níveis que contém mais dois tubos-Zeta e o gerador principal da Caverna. *'Cozinha:' Uma cozinha totalmente equipada e área de comer. *'Biblioteca:' Uma biblioteca de dois níveis com tabelas de leitura e dezenas de estantes de livros. Uma passagem secreta foi escondida atrás de um livro. *'Moradias:' Um número de quartos, de design bastante semelhante, ao longo de um corredor Superboy e Miss Marte foram os primeiros Habitantes depois de sua reintegração, embora vários outros mais tarde mudaram-se lá também. *'Vestuários:' Quartos para vestimentas, localizado entre a sala de exercícios e os chuveiros. Inclui bancos e armários. *'Lazer:' Localizado na mesma sala que a cozinha, uma sala de estar com um sofá e uma televisão de grande porte. *'Baía médica:' Para tratar membros feridos. Contém equipamentos médicos avançados, incluindo uma ressonância magnética e raios X. *'Sala de Missão:' A câmara central, com um computador holográfico. Também pode servir como uma área de treinamento. A Sala da Missão também tem dois Tubos-Zeta. *'Apartamento de Tornado Vermelho:' Em 2010, Tornado Vermelho tinha um apartamento acima da Sala da Missão, onde ele guardava suas coisas e trabalhava em seus próprios projetos. Era acessível através de uma escotilha no teto da Sala da Missão. *'Chuveiros:' Usado pelos membros quando eles retornam de uma missão e requerem saneamento, localizado ao lado dos vestiários. *'Sala do Souvenir:' Uma sala vazia, economizada em um conjunto de prateleiras em uma parede. Kid Flash armazenou suas lembranças de missão lá. *'Quarto Cachoeira:' Um quarto que pode ser completamente cortado do exterior, para reuniões privadas e conversas. Uma parede caracteriza uma cachoeira decorativa. *'Sala de treino:' Um quarto com steppers de escada, bicicletas estacionárias, treinadores elípticos, esteiras, halteres e barbells. A caverna igualmente se orgulha de ter uma rede dos corredores, das aberturas de ar e das passagens secretas que conectam muitos quartos. História História antiga thumb|200px|right|Dentro da Caverna. O monte foi escolhida como um quartel-general quando uma crise surgiu na Liga da Justiça recém-formada. A montanha foi escavada e reforçada pelo Superman e pela Lanterna Verde. A localização secreta da caverna foi comprometida por Snapper Carr, e foi infiltrada pelo Coringa em 2006. Depois disto, a Liga de Justiça moveu sua base á mais pública Sala da Justiça. 2010 A base foi recomissionada para abrigar a Equipe. Tornado Vermelho concordou em viver na Caverna para cuidar deles, e Superboy e Miss Marte entraram na Caverna. G-Gnomo tinha se esgueirado para a montanha na esperança de se reunir com Superboy. Devido a uma sobrecarga psíquica, o G-Gnomo forçou Superboy a reviver o ataque de Coringa no Santuário Secreto anos antes. Depois de Tornado Vermelho retornou e o G-Gnomo foi capturado e enviado de volta para Cadmus. Depois de uma missão de exercício fracassada, Flash, Kid Flash e Aqualad perceberam a mulher que tinham tentado proteger, Selena Gonzalez. Superboy e Miss Marte dão aos outros membros da Equipe uma turnê pela Caverna. Depois, eles visitam Happy Harbor na Bio-Nave. Na sugestão de Kid Flash, a equipe leva um acampamento fora da Caverna para conhecer melhor uns aos outros. Depois que eles chegaram em casa de uma missão em Santa Prisca, Batman criticou a equipe por sua falta de trabalho em equipe. Canário Negro realizou sua primeira aula de artes marciais. Superboy, que tem momentos antes foi negligenciado pelo Superman, é relutante em participar. Depois da derrota de Amazo, Batman felicitou a equipe, e Canário Negro finalmente conseguiu treinar com Superboy. A equipe teve um dia de folga para ir para a praia. Kid Flash ainda estava preso na escola. Artemis foi apresentada à equipe, tanto para o aborrecimento de Kid Flash e a visita de Arqueiro Vermelho. Este os deu uma missão para proteger Serling Roquette. Capitão Átomo deu à equipe uma palestra sobre espionagem. Por estar aborrecido, ele designou a Equipe para uma tarefa alternativa: revisar a corte marcial de Nathaniel Adams. A equipe relatou de volta ao capitão Átomo os resultados de sua investigação. Tornado Vermelho informou a Equipe do desaparecimento de Kent Nelson. Eles se voluntariam para procurá-lo. Batman entrou em contato com a equipe com uma missão para acompanhar, e não se envolver, que seria lutar com o Cara de Barro. Batman teve que intervir na luta contra Cara de Barro, e culpou Aqualad pela falta de concentração que levou o fracasso. Ele mandou todos para casa, o que fez Superboy comentar que ele já estava em casa. Depois de sua viagem para Atlantis, Aqualad chegou de volta a tempo para um instruções sobre uma imensa onda de energia em Bialya. Depois de sua missão em Bialya, Artemis, Robin e Kid Flash foram para casa depois de uma curta parada na caverna. Caçador de Marte verificou em sua sobrinha em seu primeiro dia de escola. Inferno Vermelho e Torpedo Vermelho atacaram a Caverna, e capturaram Aqualad, Miss Marte, Kid Flash e Superboy. Robin e Artemis tiveram que evadir os Vermelhos e chegar a um plano; Eventualmente, eles fizeram um dispositivo EMP nas instruções do Kid Flash. Depois que os Vermelhos foram derrotados, o Tornado Vermelho voltou e aspirou o ar para fora dos pulmões da equipe. Ele fez parecer que ele tinha girado sobre eles para mantê-los seguros. A Liga da Justiça fez check-in na Equipe, e fez com que eles ficassem ilesos. Após a conversa de Aqualad com Batman sobre uma possível traidor foi ouvida por Superboy, uma briga quase quebrou a relação entre eles. Batman tenta acalmá-los, dando-lhes outra missão. Batman apresenta a equipe em uma nova missão, investigando experimentos com animais em Bwunda. Ele teve uma conversa com Capitão Marvel depois sobre sua tendência para participar ativamente com a equipe. Durante uma competição de treino entre Robin e Aqualad, Batman deu à equipe uma missão para lutar contra a Liga da Injustiça após eles se revelarem em um ataque mundial. Zatara os localizou em Bayou Bartholomew. Porque a Liga não lhes deu nenhum resultado sobre a busca de Tornado Vermelho, a Equipe decidiu fazer a sua própria investigação. Eles escaparam da vigília de Canário Negro, Zatara e Capitão Marvel, enquanto fingiam mostrar o lugar para a convidada Zatanna, e depois raptá-la. Caçador de Marte lidera um exercício de treinamento telepático. Infelizmente, deu errado quando, em extremo estresse emocional, Miss Marte assumiu o comando. Artemis, que tinha "morrido" na simulação, entrou em coma, e Caçador de Marte teve que viajar para o exercício para detê-la. Depois, Miss Marte foi devastada pois seus poderes causaram tanto dano emocional. Canário Negro hospedou na Caverna sessões de terapia com todos os membros da Equipa para discutir as suas experiências a partir do exercício uma semana antes. Miss Marte e Superboy convidaram toda a equipe para a festa de Halloween da sua escola. No final, apenas o Kid Flash apareceu, depois que Artemis descobriu que Superboy já havia sido tomado. O feitiço de Klarion dividiu o mundo em duas dimensões: uma para adultos e outra para crianças. Depois de ver o outro desaparecer diante de seus olhos, tanto a Equipe como a Liga usaram a Caverna como base para coordenar o esforço de resgate e formaram um plano para parar Klarion usando o Capitão Marvel como um mensageiro entre as dimensões. Depois que Zatara se sacrificou ao Elmo do Destino para parar Klarion e salvar sua filha, Zatanna deslocou-se para a Caverna. Miss Marte, Artemis e Robin a ajudaram a mover seus pertences. A equipe organizou uma festa para o décimo sexto aniversário de Wally. Além da Equipe, Flash e Tornado Vermelho também estavam presentes. Batman interrompeu a festa para lhes dar missões. Zatanna e M'gann prepararam o jantar de Ação de Graças. Superboy saiu, depois que recebeu uma mensagem ultra-sônica de Lex Luthor. Zatanna cumprimentou Robin com um beijo na bochecha e desejou-lhe um feliz aniversário. Quando Robin se perguntou como ela sabia que era seu aniversário, Kid Flash apareceu para tomar o crédito. Artemis chegou à Caverna, chocada ao ver Arqueiro Vermelho como um novo membro da Equipe. Depois que Arqueiro Verde deu uma missão sobre Mestre dos Esportes, ela se ofereceu. Superboy, Miss Marte e Zatanna ficaram para trás. Logo ficaram entediados, e pediram ao Tornado Vermelho uma missão. Mas como não havia nenhuma, ele os deixou para seus próprios assuntos. Quando ele deixou temporariamente a montanha, os três verificaram seu apartamento, e encontraram o androide John Smith. Tornado Vermelho estava descontente com a invasão da privacidade, mas explicou suas intenções com o androide para eles. Com o resto da Equipe em uma missão, Wally preparou-se um lanche tarde da noite. Robin entrou em contato com ele, e Wally confrontou-o com o fato de que a "missão" em que ele estava não era uma de Batman, mas uma das suas. Dick abriu o jogo sobre a razão real, que era proteger o Circo Haly. Depois de capturar Charada, Mamute e Cintila e recuperar uma maleta cheia de Starro-Tech, Batman felicitou a equipe, embora ele também reprendeu-os por invadir os computadores da Liga e pôr em perigo suas vidas outra vez. Depois de explicar a questão do traidor para a nova membro Foguete, Superboy, Artemis e Miss Marte revelaram que estavam sendo chantageados por membros da Luz. Voltando à montanha depois de lidar com a Luz um golpe decisivo, a Equipe foi informada por Batman o traidor da Equipe que foi Arqueiro Vermelho. Eles tiveram dificuldade em acreditar. No momento em que Batman saiu da Caverna, Tornado Vermelho desligou. Aqualad decidiu dividir a Equipe: ele iria procurar Arqueiro Vermelho, enquanto Robin trabalharia em Tornado Vermelho na Caverna. Por sugestão de Zatanna, eles transferiram a consciência de Tornado Vermelho para o androide John Smith. Depois que Canário Negro atacou-os sem provocação, Tornado disse-lhes para abandonar a Caverna. Eles partiram na Super-Moto. 2015 Batman entrou em contato com a equipe para uma missão de resgate, para encontrar a arqueóloga sequestrada Helena Sandsmark. Como diferentes esquadrões partiram para diferentes partes do mundo, a equipe e Batman ficam em contato. A missão de resgate foi um sucesso, embora Aquagirl tenha sido morta. Batman interrogou a equipe, que tinha vindo à sala da missão para lamentar Tula. Enquanto revisava suas notas de caso antigas na Caverna, Asa Noturna relembrou sobre um caso em Bwunda cinco anos antes. A equipe reuniu-se para uma reunião de missão. Foguete e Zatanna chegaram para desejar a Asa Noturna um feliz aniversário, antes de sair para a sua primeira instrução para entrar na Liga da Justiça. Robin também partiu para uma missão com Batman em Gotham City. Asa Noturna levou Miss Marte e Superboy para verificar se eles ainda eram capazes de trabalhar juntos, em seguida, chamou a equipe em conjunto para sair para as missões. Mal recebeu o relatório do esquadrão Beta sobre o desaparecimento de Superboy, Superman e Devastação e remendou o Beta com a Torre de Vigilância e o esquadrão Alfa. Mal recebeu um relatório parcial de Abelha que Metropolis estava sob ataque antes de perder as comunicações com o esquadrão Beta. 2016 Asa Noturna tinha acabado de bater em Lacustre em um combate de treino quando o esquadrão Delta chegou de volta para casa. Robin relatou sobre a sua captura de Cara de Barro. Asa Noturna e Mal Duncan dividiram o Time em esquadrões para ir atrás de esconderijos de Kroloteanos na Terra. Mal ficou para trás para monitorar todos os esquadrões. A Liga usou a montanha como um ponto de partida para sua viagem a Rimbor. Batman, Superman, Mulher Maravilha, Caçador de Marte, John Stewart, Mulher Gavião, Gavião Negro e Ícone. Despediu-se de seus amigos na praia ao pé da montanha. Superboy, Jaime, Mal, La'gaan e M'gann assistiram à ativação do Escudo-Zeta. Garfield estava ocupado sendo "treinado na caverna" por Lucas Carr. Asa Noturna entrevistou o esquadrão Alfa, Miss Marte, Batgirl, Abelha e Moça Maravilha foram para uma missão em Bialya. Elas ainda tinham muitas perguntas sem resposta, mas a missão foi um sucesso. Asa Noturna estava trabalhando na tradução do intel Kroloteano que eles obtiveram da Ilha Malina, com Robin e Mutano. Eles foram surpreendidos pela chegada de Impulso em uma máquina do tempo. Depois de uma perseguição através de toda a Caverna, ele foi capturado pelo Asa Noturna, mas escapou quando a porta foi aberta. Depois de Impulso ter ajudado a derrotar Neutron em Central City, toda a família Flash veio para acenar adeus, como ele queria voltar para o seu próprio tempo. A máquina do tempo não funcionou, e Impulso ficou preso. Mal Duncan, Superboy e Asa Noturna discutiram o que fazer com Impulso e Ricardito. Asa Noturna também tinha uma missão pronta, e quando Artemis chegou, deu a instrução. Membros da Equipe, do passado e presente, entraram para chorar depois que eles tinham sido informados da morte de Artemis. Na sala da Missão, Mal e Superboy estavam discutindo o progresso na busca de Lacustre, enquanto na Gruta os membros masculinos juniores estavam comemorando seus camaradas caídos. thumb|200px|Monte Justiça destruído. Impulso Inadvertidamente trouxe um cavalo de troia, um dispositivo de rastreamento sem fio ignorando os sistemas de segurança. Isso permitiu que a equipe de Aqualad se infiltrasse na Caverna, e incapacitasse Lobo, Esfera, Asa Noturna e Superboy, e capturasse Besouro Azul, Impulso e Mutano. Aqualad também plantou uma bomba que ele colocou na sala da Missão. Uma vez a uma distância segura, eles explodiram o Monte da Justiça. Quando a delegação da Liga retornou de seu julgamento em Rimbor, eles descobriram que o Monte da Justiça havia desaparecido e estava deserto. Foram recebidos pela equipe; Aqualad rapidamente os informou da situação. Residentes Uma vez residentes *Lacustre *Mal Duncan *Mutano *Miss Marte *Tornado Vermelho *Superboy *Zatanna Aparições *102. "Fogos de Artifício" *Justiça Jovem #0: "Stopover" *103. "Bem-Vindos a Happy Harbor" *104. "Zona de Pouso" *105. "A Escola" *106. "O Infiltrador" *Justiça Jovem #1: "Haunted" *107. "A Negação" *108. "Zona de Pouso" *109. "Amnésia" *Justiça Jovem #2: "Monkey Business" *Justiça Jovem: Face Your Fears *Justiça Jovem #4: "By Hook or by Web" *Justiça Jovem #5: "What's the Story?" *Justiça Jovem #6: "Fears" *110. "Alvos" *Justiça Jovem #8: "Wonderland" *112. "Ataque Interno" *113. "Macho Alfa" *114. "A Revelação" *Justiça Jovem #9: "Cold Case" *115. "Humanidade" *116. "Infalível" *117. "Desorientados" *Justiça Jovem #10: "Hot Case" *118. "Segredos" *Justiça Jovem #11: "The Pit..." *Justiça Jovem #12: "The Pendulum" *Justiça Jovem #13: "...And the Penalty" *119. "Deslocados" *120. "Coração Frio" *121. "Imagem" *122. "Agendas" *123. "Insegurança" *124. "A Apresentação" *125. "Os Suspeitos de Sempre" *Justiça Jovem #15: "...Here There be Monsters" *126. "Velhos Conhecidos" *201. "Feliz Ano Novo" *203. "Alienado" *204. "Salvamento" *205. "Abaixo" *206. "Linhagem Sanguínea" *207. "Profundezas" *Justiça Jovem #18: "Monkey Business" *Justiça Jovem #19: "Gorilla Warfare" *Justiça Jovem #20: "Players, Chapter One" *208. "Satisfação" *209. "Sombrio" *210. "Antes do Amanhecer" (flashback) *Justiça Jovem #21: "Players, Chapter Two" *220. "Fim de Jogo" *''Justiça Jovem: Legado'' en:Mount Justice Categoria:Lugares Categoria:A a Z